kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo is one of the main characters of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He is also the main character of Bleach. The world that he reside from is Karakura Town. Origin: chigo was born on July 15th, as the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, 15 years before he became a Shinigami. His sisters Karin and Yuzu were born a few years later. When he was four, Ichigo joined a karate dojo, where he met and befriended Tatsuki Arisawa. Tatsuki beat Ichigo in every match they had. Tatsuki would also help Ichigo if he was being picked on by bullies and cheer him up if he was upset.[17] Ichigo was able to see Pluses for as long as he could remember.[51][52] He could see them so clearly that, as a child, he could not tell the living from the dead. This resulted in him appearing to other people to be looking at deserted places and talking to himself. This caused people to say that he could see ghosts, though when Tatsuki Arisawa asked him about this, he denied being able to see them.[53] On June 17th, when Ichigo was nine years old, he and his mother were walking home alongside one of Karakura Town's rivers; which was swollen from heavy rain. Ichigo saw a girl near the river and thought that she was about to jump into it. Unable to tell the difference between ghosts and living people, Ichigo ran towards her to stop her, unaware that the girl was the lure of the Hollow Grand Fisher. Masaki tried to stop him, but he did not listen. After failing to grab hold of the girl, Ichigo lost consciousness for a time. When he awoke, Masaki was lying on top of him, covered in blood.[54] Starting the day after Masaki's death, Ichigo repeatedly skipped school to go to the riverbank where Masaki died. Tatsuki found him there, where he would stay from morning until night, wandering along the bank as if searching for his mother; squatting down if he was tired and then wandering some more.[55] One day when Ichigo was twelve, prior to the Clinic opening, he heard the bell ring and answered the door to find a girl with her brother on her back. He had been in a car accident and was covered in blood. The clinic did not have the equipment necessary to save him and he died before an ambulance arrived to transfer him to Karakura Hospital. Sometime later, he learned that the girl was Orihime Inoue.[56] Ichigo later entered Mashiba Junior High School. During this time, Ichigo had finally defeated Tatsuki in a karate match and had not had another match with her since.[57] Ichigo regularly got into fights with thugs, due to the unusual color of his hair.[25] During one of these fights he received help from Yasutora Sado. Shortly after Ichigo returned the favor when he rescued Chad from two gang members roughing him up.[58] When the thugs later abducted Chad, Ichigo found them and knocked down their leader, Yokochini. He used Yokochini's phone to ring for an ambulance for each of the five thugs, and then beat up all of them. After Chad was freed they made a pact to protect and fight for each other, they have remained good friends since.[59] Shortly before Ichigo became a Shinigami, he and Chad began attending Karakura High School, and their reputations preceded them. During a fight with a gang led by Reiichi Ōshima, Ichigo and Chad met Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima, saving the former in the process. While Keigo was initially afraid of Ichigo and Chad, both he and Mizuiro later became friends with them.[60] 15 years later, Ichigo sees Rukia Kuchiki in his bedroom. He initially mistakes her for a burglar but when Ichigo realizes that only he can see the intruder, he accepts that Rukia is a ghost. He refuses to believe her explanation about Shinigami, causing Rukia to bind him with Kidō. A Hollow then attacks the Kurosaki Clinic and upon hearing his sister's pleas for help, Ichigo breaks free and rushes to stop the Hollow.[62] Ichigo, surprised at its monstrous appearance, charges at it with a baseball bat in a futile bid to release the captive Yuzu. Rukia frees Yuzu, but Ichigo's reckless actions force Rukia to shield him with her body, causing her severe injuries. Seeing Ichigo's determination to protect his family, Rukia offers to temporarily turn him into a Shinigami by piercing his chest with her Zanpakutō and transferring half of her power to him. However, Ichigo absorbs almost all of Rukia's power and makes short work of the Hollow, collapsing afterwards.[63][64] In the series, Ichigo had just recently gained his shinegami powers back when he finds Kairi Megumi in a coffin and takes her to Kisuke Urahara. He is later seen chasing after a weird looking hollow which turns out to be a heartless. He and Kairi are given geass and is forced to leave his world before engulfed in darkness. Ichigo makes a vow to help Kairi bring his world and other worlds back. In Traverse Town, Ichigo, Kairi, and C.C has just arrived when Ichigo is attacked by a wounded Roronoa Zoro. They are saved by Leon (COM) who explains to Ichigo of what is happening. The four then join Doinald and Goofy on a gummi ship to other worlds. In The Leaf Village, Kairi confesses to Ichigo that she wasn't the first chosen keyblade master and that there was one before her. Ichigo doesn't like the way she looks when she says this. In Central City , Kairi is upset that she couldn't save Naruto's world but Ichigo cheers her up by reminding her that they can still get the world back. Ichigo is forced to give up his left arm when forced to enter "The Gate" by Envy. He gets an automail arm from Winry Rockbell. But while in feverish sleep, Ichigo receives a vision showing Ichigo bleeding to death and Kairi standing over him. Fortelling that she may kil him. Ichigo makes sure to watch Kairi. In Japan (Chain of Memories), Ichigo doesn't trust Light after Zoro tells Ichigo that he can see something floating around Light and is against Kairi trying to help Light. In Britannia, Ichigo steals the Lancelot when trying to prove to Zero that he can join the Black Knights. He also battles Phantom when rescuing C.C and looks confuse when he saw Kairi worried. They later received a message from Queen Minnie that the King is on route to go to Twilight Town to find Roxas and to go there themselves. Ichigo receives a bad feeling while heading there.